Rollercoaster
by chriscarter661
Summary: Nouvelle traduction... VR Trakowski, grande auteur de GSR...on lui dit merci d'avoir écrit cette formidable histoire qui date de 2005... se situe après Unbearable. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, je me lance dans une nouvelle traduction, cette fois, c'est Rollercoaster de VR Trakowski, et elle sera suivi de la suite Halfway to the Moon... Si je les traduis, vous vous imaginez bien que c'est du 100 GSR et que c'est forcement trop super trop bien...lol_

_Alors bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre.. Demain, je traduis un chapitre supplémentaire de CITA et après demain, j'essaye d'écrire le 701 de Missing Scene... Enfin, j'essaye... _

_2008_

Il avait prit l'habitude de la voir de partout… enfin presque.

Une ombre furtive par ci par là, une petite tête brune derrière une fenêtre, une femme aux longues jambes de l'autre côté de la rue… mais ce n'était, bien sur, jamais elle, juste une personne lui ressemblant vaguement. Mais son cœur s'arrêtait de battre une fraction de seconde à chaque fois. Jamais elle.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était trompé. Ca n'avait pas d'importance; compter aurait été futile. Et parfois, parfois, c'est comme ca qu'il se sentait: futile.

Inutile.

Ce n'était pas vrai, il le savait très bien. Il n'avait qu'à regarder les taux de réussites de son équipe pour le savoir. Ce n'était pas la plus merveilleuse équipe qu'il avait eu l'honneur de diriger, mais ces CSI n'étaient pas mauvais du tout. Greg était en haut de la liste. D'un côté Grissom regrettait le plus exceptionnel des techniciens de labo que Greg avait été, mais d'un autre côté, il était ravie par les talents de CSI de celui-ci. Il arrivait à trouver des indices dans n'importe quelle situation ce qui rendait ces collègues plutôt envieux.

Mais quand même. Ce n'était pas pareil.

Grissom errait dans la foule, tel un homme solitaire perdu au milieu de groupes de jeunes et de familles. Il regardait les enfants courir de partout autour de lui, comme si il était totalement transparent. Il n'était pas venu dans ce parc depuis très longtemps, et depuis un nouveau grand huit avait été construit. Alors il avait profité d'une conférence pour visiter ce parc. En plus, son CSI le plus prometteur, Rahman, avait ainsi l'occasion de s'exercer à diriger une équipe.

Sa nouvelle équipe… plus vraiment très nouvelle à vrai dire, se rappel Grissom en se mettant dans une file d'attente… C'était des bons gars. Abdul Rahman avait huit ans d'expérience derrière lui dans l'équipe de jour et il était venu dans l'équipe de nuit pour travailler avec le meilleur, Grissom. Betty Petersen avait quitté son Wisconsin natal pour Las Vegas et elle détestait par-dessus tout la paperasse. Gen Hong avait quitté l'Université seulement deux ans auparavant.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

_Peut être qu'il était temps de prendre un congé sabbatique. __Si Abdul se débrouillait bien cette semaine…_

Grissom avança doucement au rythme de la file. Les wagons du grand huit avaient leurs wagons qui grinçaient à chaque entrée dans la station de départ, ce qui donnait des frissons de pur plaisir à Grissom. Les grands huit lui donnaient toujours des frissons de plaisir.

Il n'y avait plus grand chose qui lui faisait ca.

Ca aurait été simple de tout mettre sur le dos d'Ecklie, pensait Grissom en sentant autour de lui le popcorn et le chocolat. Tout le monde avait rejeté la faute sur Ecklie de toute façon. Mais la vérité c'était que le catalyseur de toute cette histoire avait été la décision qu'il avait prise cinq and auparavant. Son choix.

Pas une erreur, se dit-il. Non, les erreurs sont arrivées plus tard. Non, demander à Sara de rester à Las Vegas avait été une très bonne chose pour eux deux. A l'époque.

Il n'avait même pas à se demander comment les choses avaient déraillées. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait accepté la position de superviseur mais n'avait pas réussit à tenir ses promesses. Il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il avait laissé ses peurs et ses habitudes le contrôler. Il avait ignoré le danger Ecklie. Il avait posé les mauvaises questions aux mauvaises personnes au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

Il en avait payé le prix. Il en payait toujours le prix et il le savait, il en paierait le prix toute sa vie.

Il arrivait enfin au bout de la queue. Grissom estima qu'il devrait attendre encore deux wagons avant de pouvoir monter à son tour. Il se demanda un bref instant s'il ne laisserait pas passer une ou deux personnes pour avoir le plaisir de s'assoir au premier rang.

La seule bonne chose qui était sortie de toute cette histoire, c'était la… démission… de Ecklie, enfin, démission était le terme official, mais tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il s'était fait licencié tout simplement. Les taux de réussite s'étaient effondrés après tout ca, mais ce qui l'avait définitivement achevé ce fut le départ de deux de leurs meilleurs CSI. L'insubordination de Sara avait été compensée par l'excellent travail qu'elle fournissait, et Catherine avait ensuite avoué qu'elle avait été en partie responsable de leur dispute au milieu du couloir. Grissom était toujours étonné que personne ne l'ai accusé pour le départ de Sara, alors qu'il en avait été quand même la raison principale.

Catherine… Une autre bonne chose avait été que son amie avait eu la position qu'elle voulait depuis des années. Elle avait trouvé son équilibre en dirigeant l'équipe de jour, avec Warrick et Nick pour la seconder. Le taux de réussite de l'équipe de jour avait rapidement regrimpé, devenant un rival incontestable de l'équipe de nuit. Le labo avait ainsi pu reprendre sa place de second meilleur labo du pays, juste après celui du FBI.

Au final, tout c'était arrange, à l'exception du départ de Sara. Ce n'était pas un trou noir affreux, mais c'était quand même un trou, et Grissom était le seul à le ressentir car ce trou était dans son cœur.

Il ne savait même pas où elle était partie.

_Il avait perdu tant de temps à avoir peur. __Et peut être qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose. _

Grissom monta dans le wagon, en tête. C'était un bon grand huit. Il laissa les boucles et les loopings le remplir d'adrénaline et pendant un bref instant toute sa mélancolie s'envola. Il refit deux fois le tour et s'en fut ensuite à la découverte des autres manèges du parc, savourant chacun d'eux comme le grand connaisseur qu'il était.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand il sortit du dernier grand huit. Grissom regarda la file d'attente d'un autre manège en se demandant s'il faisait un nouveau tour ou s'il en profitait pour manger. Il aurait largement le temps de refaire quelques grand huit avant la fermeture du parc… Quand les pleurnichements lui atteignirent les oreilles, il n'y prêta presque pas attention.

Mais c'était insistant alors il revint à la réalité et regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, ne parvenant pas à savoir d'où venait ce bruit. En principe les pleurs d'un enfant étaient suivis par les cris des parents ennuyés ou par les voix douces des parents qui essayaient de calmer la situation.

Les pleurs avaient l'air d'être plus des pleurs de peur que des pleurs de caprice. Il suivit le son. Il y avait pourtant du monde autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait prêter attention à ces pleurs.

Il trouva la personne en pleur très rapidement. Elle était cachée dans un des buissons qui entourait le parc. Une personne toute petite. Grissom se fraya un chemin dans les buissons et trouva le petit corps recroquevillé. Un petit visage regarda Grissom quand il s'agenouilla, et il vit de grands yeux bleu vert le fixer. Un petit garçon perdu de 6 ans le fixait.

«Salut,» dit Grissom «Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?»

Le petit garçon le regarda avec méfiance pendant un instant «Je ne trouve pas mon papa,» lui dit il la voix encore pleurante.

Grissom fit une petite grimace «Je ne pense pas que tu vas le trouver dans les buissons,» dit il gentiment. «Tu veux venir avec moi pour qu'on le retrouve?»

La méfiance se transforma en suspicion «Je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus.»

Grissom acquiesce, bien d'accord avec lui, mais ca allait être un problème. «C'est une bonne chose,» dit-il «Mais… Je travaille avec la police, alors on peut dire que je suis un peu policier. Tu veux voir mon badge?»

Le petit garçon le regarda longuement et renifla «Ok.»

Grissom sortit son badge et le tendit au petit garçon, bien conscient de l'ironie de la situation. Il essayait de convaincre le garçonnet de lui faire confiance en lui montrant un badge qui pouvait très bien être un faux. Mais bon, au moins, les gens autour ne le prendraient pas pour un kidnappeur.

Après un moment de pure fascination, le petit garçon rendit son badge à Grissom et lui permit de l'aider à sortir des buissons. Il était couvert de poussière et une de ses joues était égratignée, mais Grissom se dit que le père de l'enfant serait surement ravi de le retrouver, même dans cet état. AU moins il n'était pas blessé.

Enfin, il assumait qu'il n'était pas blessé. Grissom eut soudain peur. Il ne savait pas depuis quand le petit était séparé de ses parents et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Grissom observa le petit garçon et fut soulagé très vite. Ses vêtements étaient tout chiffonnés mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être une victime.

«Je m'appelle Gil,» lui dit il en lui tendant la main «C'est quoi ton nom ?»

«Joseph,» dit la petite voix, et il glissa sa main dans celle de Grissom.

Ils mirent environ trois minutes, à l'allure de Joseph, avant d'arriver à un garde de sécurité. Grissom fit signe à la femme pour attirer son attention et celle-ci le regarda avec de grands yeux.

«Je pense que quelqu'un doit être à la recherche du petit Joseph…» lui dit-il alors qu'elle se précipitait sur eux. La gardienne lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de s'agenouiller devant Joseph.

«Hey Joseph, je m'appelle Marlee, tu vas bien ?»

Confronté à un nouveau visage, Joseph se remit à pleurnicher «Je veux mon papa !»

«Marlee va t'accompagner vers ton papa,» lui dit Grissom gentiment, en essayant de lâcher la main du petit garçon, mais Joseph la serra encore plus fort.

«Je vais vous demander de me suivre, Monsieur.» Lui demanda Marlee assez poliment en se relevant.

Grissom soupira «Bien entendu.» Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant, on allait le soupçonner.

Mais si essayait de partir maintenant, ils auraient l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose, et il ne voulait pas que Joseph ait a endure des questions gênantes. Alors Grissom allait accuser le coup.

«Il est porté disparu depuis quand ?» demanda Grissom à Marlee alors qu'ils arrivaient au poste de sécurité, qui n'était en faite qu'un petit bâtiment en préfabriqué.

«Presque deux heures,» répondit elle à un Grissom plus qu'étonné. Ce n'était pas rien deux heures. Ses parents devaient probablement être morts d'inquiétude.

Marlee leur ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer, et à peine furent ils à l'intérieur qu'un grand brun se leva d'un bond d'une des chaises en criant «Joey!»

Joseph lâcha la main de Grissom et traversa la pièce en courant. Il se jeta dans les bras de son père qui l'éleva tout de suite dans les airs. La voix du garde qui demanda à Grissom de le suivre dans une autre pièce passa presque inaperçu derrière les cris de joies de Joseph et son père. Mais la grosse main du garde s'empara de l'épaule de Grissom et l'attira avec lui. Il s'installa sur le siège qu'on lui désignait.

Joseph et son père finirent par se calmer, mais Grissom lui essayait de garder son calme. Le garde lui prit ses papiers d'identité et rentra son nom dans son ordinateur. Un autre homme se présenta ensuite et posa pleins de questions à Grissom, n'écoutant pas vraiment ses réponses.

«Je vous ai déjà dis cent fois que j'avais trouvé Joseph dans un Buisson derrière un grand huit et je l'ai amené directement à un agent de sécurité,» dit il froidement. «Vous n'avez rien qui indique que j'ai pu blesser le petit.»

«C'est la procédure.» Lui dit l'homme sans même le regarder. Grissom grinça des dents et essaya de repenser à la patience qu'il lui fallait pour supporter Ecklie à l'époque.

La porte était à moitié fermée. Grissom qui essayait désespérément de convaincre l'enquêteur ne fit pas vraiment attention aux bruits de pas de l'autre côté, mais quand le père de Joseph parla, il leva la tête.

«C'est ridicule, il traite ce gars comme un criminel ! Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est retrouver Joey et le ramener ici! Est-ce que tu peux…»

Et la voix qui le coupa lui glaça le sang.

«Ils font juste leur travail, Ed, crois moi, on ne sait jamais à qui on a affaire.»

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Grissom était paralysé. La porte s'ouvrit complètement et il réalisé qu'il était en train de fixer pile cet espace.

Ce fut le silence. Un silence qui sembla durer des années. C'était d'ailleurs un silence qui durait depuis des années.

«D'un autre côté,» fit la voix «il y a toujours des exceptions.»

Il n'arrivait même plus à avaler sa salive.

_Sara._


	2. Chapter 2

_Il est tout petit, désolée... mais bon, comme je le disais à Sidle13 plus tôt, c'est mieux que rien, n'est ce pas ? J'essaye d'en faire plus d'ici demain... Mais j'ai aussi deux chapitres de CITA a traduire là.. ou la la... Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi ?_

_Dedicace time (parce que vous avouerez que ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait ca) : Alors à vous mes fans de la première heure : My demoniac Twin, Angel, Sidle13, Nanou et WRCT... (je vous ai mis dans l'ordre...lol)_

_Allez, bonne lecture, et merci encore de me suivre..._

Un des bénéfices de travailler pour le FBI était qu'on apprenait vite à réagir dans n'importe quelle situation. Sara entra donc dans la pièce comme elle l'avait appris, faisant abstraction de son corps. "Je me porte garante pour lui." dit elle à l'employé sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Grissom. Il était toujours assit devant la petite table et l'esprit très entrainé de Sara avait déjà catalogué toutes les informations possibles.

Il paraissait plus vieux. Les quelques années sans le voir n'aurait pas du le faire vieillir aussi vite. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient tout gris à présent. Il semblait fatigué, en tout cas plus que dans ses souvenirs.

Il paraissait tellement sérieux. Comme si la dernière fois qu'il avait réellement ri datait de la période où elle était encore au labo. «Madame, on ne savait pas que...»

Sara se mordit la langue pour essayer de garder son calme, après tout ils n'avaient aucune preuve de la culpabilité de Grissom, et d'ailleurs pouvait il être coupable ? Mais bon, les gars faisaient leur boulot.

Mais elle n'avait pas de patience pour ce genre de chose. Joey et Kimmy étaient fatigués et avaient faim, et elle et Ed avaient faim et étaient stressés. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'es qu'ils laissent Grissom partir pour qu'elle puisse aller nourrir les enfants et retourner au Motel.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette absurde coincidence.

«Je comprend,» dit-elle calmement «Mais je me porte garante pour le docteur Grissom de toute façon. On ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur.»

Le garde ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi parlait Sara, alors celle ci sortit sa plaque du FBI et la lui tendit ouverte. "Ca fera l'affaier ?"

Comme c'était souvent le cas, sa plaque du FBI lui donna raison. L'homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et soupira. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom avait retrouvé son portefeuille et il était prêt à sortir du bâtiment, le plus rapidement possible. Le garde lui offrit en dédommagement deux pass à l'année pour accéder au parc.

Grissom haussa des épaules en acceptant les pass. Sara le regarda un instant. «C'est quoi toute cette histoire ?» lui demanda Ed tout doucement en prenant Joey dans ses bras. «Tu connais ce type ?»

«Je le connaissais,» le corrigea Sara en prenant les tonnes de sac qu'il fallait toujours avoir sur soi quand on sortait avec Kimmy et Joey. «Crois moi, Ed, ce serait vraiment la fin du Monde si il blessait nu enfant.»

«Je te fais confiance.» luit dit Ed en lui donnant une petit tape sur l'épaule et il éleva la voix «Hey, attendez !» Grissom s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Sara le vit hésiter un instant avant de se retourner. Elle en voulait à Ed de l'avoir rappeler comme ca. «Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous remercier.»

Grissom se retourna, inconfortable, et Sara réalisa à cet instant avec dégout que tout ses efforts pour l'oublier avaient été vain. Elle était presque contente de le voir embarrassé, mais ca voulait quand même dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Elle évita de dire quelque chose de méchant et à la place attrapa la main de Kimmy. Grissom était en train de serrer la main d'Ed en essayant de refuser gentiment son invitation à dîner. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bâtiment, Sara croisa le regard de Grissom et elle comprit vite qu'il voulait qu'elle le sorte de là.

Mais elle voulait encore l'embarrasser d'avantage alors elle dit «Oh si, Grissom, venez avec nous, vous pourrez me dire où en sont les autres.»

Même si elle savait déjà pertinemment ce que chacun était devenu. En faite, elle avait gardé le contact avec ses anciens amis, et le seul pour qui elle n'avait lus du tout de nouvelles, c'était lui. Personne ne lui parlait jamais de Grissom.

Le visage de Gil devint livide, il avait l'air blessé ou quelque chose comme ca. Mais il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.


	3. Chapter 3

_Allez un chapitre 3 pour vous... et je me penche tout de suite dur le dernier en date de CITA... donc rester connecté... Bonne soirée_

Ils finirent donc dans un restaurant très familial, juste en face du parc, avec Kimmy (qui devait avoir dans les 10 ans d'après l'estimation de Grissom) et Joey qui faisait des dessins sur sa serviette en papier. Les trois adultes se regardaient sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

«Alors, hm... vous avez travaillé ensemble c'est ca ?» demanda Ed en buvant une gorgée de son soda. Grissom se demanda un bref instant si l'homme faisait exprès d'être aussi aveugle ou s'il n'avait pas conscience du tout du malaise.

«Le docteur Grissom était mon patron.» dit Sara. Elle était assise tranquillement sur le banc matelassé, et elle souriait. Grissom aurait aimé être télépathe pour savoir à quoi elle pensait vraiment. Il ne voulait pas aller dîner avec eux, mais il semblait clair que le père de Joey voulait absolument le remercier d'avoir retrouvé son fils.

Il aurait pu mentir et prétexter un rendez-vous, peut être...

«Oh, oh oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.» Il sourit «J'ai tout le temps la tête dans mon microscope, alors des fois j'oublie les choses.»

Grissom le regarda étonné. «Ed travaille pour le NIAID» expliqua Sara «Il lui arrive de ne pas sortir de son laboratoire pendant plusieurs jours...»

«L'Institut gouvernemental des allergies et maladies infectieuses ?» Grissom souleva un sourcil, impressionné. L'homme était donc loin d'être stupide. «Alors vous êtes de Washington.»

«A côté oui... A dix minutes à peine... ou à plus d'une demi-heure, suivant la circulation.» Ed et Sara partagèrent un sourire.

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, et Grissom était un peu étonné par ca. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sara, elle ne parlait presque jamais de son frère... il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu changer depuis.

«On y arrive plutôt bien,» Ed continua «Avec Sara qui travaille en ville aussi, on arrive quand même à jongler avec les enfants. Bon, on a aussi l'aide de la femme de ménage.» Le regard que Ed porta à ses enfants était rempli d'amour.

Grissom regarda Sara le regard interrogatif. «La femme de Ed est morte il y a trois ans.» expliqua t elle, «Je suis venue ici pour l'aider.»

«Ouais, et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.» dit Ed en se tournant vers sa Grissom.

«Pourquoi ?» demanda Grissom, étonné.

«Pour l'avoir laissé partir.» dit Ed en posant affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

«J'étais sur le point de partir de toute façon,» dit elle en lançant un regard noir à Grissom. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ed apprenne qu'elle était partie comme ca du jour au lendemain, sans même prévenir Grissom. Elle avait juste laissé sa lettre de démission sur le bureau d'Ecklie et elle était partie.

Même si cette explication semblait plausible à Grissom, il savait très bien que si elle était partie, ce n'était pas que pour aider son frère. Et il ne le savait que trop bien.

Elle n'avait même pas dit au revoir.

_A l'époque, je pensais qu'elle me devait au moins ca. Et après j'ai entendu le__s__ rumeurs._ Et après ca, il avait réalisé qu'elle ne lui devait rien du tout, qu'il avait eu la balle dans son camp mais qu'il l'avait laissé s'échapper.

«Alors... Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?» Demanda t il timidement à Sara.

Elle haussa des épaules. «Pas grand chose. Débordée comme d'habitude.»

Ed émit un bruit «Tu rigoles ? tu viens d'être promus, c'est pas rien ca !»

Sara regarda son frère méchamment et Grissom eut soudain envie de sourire. «Putain Eddie !»

«Ohh, tante Sara !» dit Kimmy pour le gros mot en voyant sa tante rougir. A cette vue, Grissom eut soudain un immense espoir.

«Ok...» Elle sortit un billet de son portefeuille et le tendit à Kimmy «Garde ca jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison, d'accord ?»

Kimmy rangea soigneusement le billet dans sa poche en riant avec son frère, puis ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. Ed souriait bêtement et quand Sara fut sur que les enfants ne la regardaient pas, elle prit son frère par les épaules et lui murmura «Ta gueule !» Et Ed explosa de rire en regardant Grissom. «Dès que quelqu'un dit un gros mot, il faut donner un dollar. Pour les enfants c'est juste 20 cents.»

«Et après on peut acheter des glaces !» dit Kimmy, toujours absorbée dans son coloriage.

«Quand la boite est pleine» finit Sara. Grissom acquiesça, amusé.

Ed finit par arrêter de rire bêtement «Y'a des semaines où on peut aller manger des glaces plusieurs fois...» dit il en murmurant.

Grissom se sentit très mal tout à coup. Pendant un instant il aurait aimé faire partie intégrante de cette famille, être intime avec eux, les aimer.

_Si tu n'avais pas été un tel imbécile..._

Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas changer le passé.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de RollerCoaster, mais ne vous inquietez pas, VR Trakowski a crit une longue, très longue suite... je vais essayer de vous la traduire également...En attendant bonne fin de Roller et à bientot..._

Les étoiles étaient magnifiques. Grissom leva un peu la tête pour mieux les voir tout en marchant avec Sara jusqu'à sa voiture. Il n'avait que peu d'occasion d'observer les étoiles comme ca.

Elles n'étaient néanmoins pas aussi belles que la femme qui l'accompagnait, bien sur. Il faisait attention de ne pas trop la regarder. S'il la regardait trop longtemps, il allait finir par parler. Et ce n'est pas forcement ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre.

«Désolée,» lui dit-elle. Il savait qu'elle parlait de la façon qu'avait eue Ed de les laisser seul, insistant pour qu'ils profitent un peu de la soirée tous les deux.

«C'est rien,» dit il automatiquement, même si ce n'était pas rien du tout. Il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller dans un autre parc d'attractions après tout, même si les manèges étaient nu peu moins bons. Sentir Sara si près de lui l'effrayait. Le minivan d'Ed passa devant eux en klaxonnant. Grissom et Sara lui firent un petit signe de la main et ils le regardèrent s'éloigner dans la nuit.

«Comment vous allez rentrer?» lui demanda soudain Grissom.

«Je suis venue avec ma propre voiture, j'avais une vidéoconférence avec mon équipe ce matin alors je les ai rejoins au parc plus tard.»

«Oh.» Encore le silence. Ils marchaient tous les deux très doucement, ne sachant quoi dire.

Il farfouilla dans sa poche et en sorti les deux pass «Tenez.» Il les tendit à Sara «Vous pourrez les donner aux enfants.»

Elle secoua la tête «Ils ne viennent que deux fois par an, Grissom.»

«Comme ca vous pourrez les amener plus souvent.» insista t il en ne baissant pas la main «Je suis sur qu'une petite pause de temps en temps vous fera du bien, etvous pourrez venir avec votre...»

Il s'arrêta net, n'arrivant pas à dire "petit ami". Elle n'avait pas parlé d'un petit ami, mais Grissom était sur qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sa Sara avait toujours eu une foule d'admirateurs.

Plus la tienne.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête et repoussa sa main gentiment, frissonnant au contact de leur deux peaux. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retouchaient depuis ce moment où il lui avait tenu la main dans son appartement de Vegas. «Merci, mais non merci.»

Il laissa sa main retomber. Il avait fait ca pour lui faire plaisir, mais il lui semblait que ce refus avait plus de signification, comme si c'était sa façon de le rejeter une dernière fois.

J'aurais vraiment mieux fais d'aller dans un autre parc...

Sara soupira en croisant les bras. «Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ca, ok ? Je veux dire, je savais qu'on aurait l'occasion de se revoir dans le futur, mais j'avais plus imaginé les retrouvailles au labo. Au moins, on se serait préparé.»

Grissom s'éclairci la gorge, espérant que la noirceur de ses pensées n'allaient pas ressurgir maintenant. «Il m'arrive parfois d'imaginer nos retrouvailles.» Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait laissé échapper ce secret, mais finalement il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et lui demanda, presque amusée «Oh ? Et vous imaginiez ca comment ?»

Il haussa des épaules «Dans mes moments les plus rationnels, je vous vois rentrer dans le labo, comme ca. Vous... Vous semblez heureuse, et je préfère vous laisser reparti, sans un mot.» Il fixait un point dans l'obscurité.

«Hm Hm...Et dans vos moments les moins rationnels ?» Demanda t elle doucement.

«Vous ne voulez pas savoir.» Elle essayait d'attraper son regard, mais il ne se laissait pas faire. Il n'avait aucune défense contre elle et il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux.

«En faite.. si.»

Il ferma les yeux. Oui, quand il imaginait ses retrouvailles avec Sara dans ses moments de lucidités, il la laissait repartir, sans essayer de la rattraper. La moitié du temps, il l'imaginait au bras d'un autre homme.

Mais par moment...

Il soupira. Voilà ta grande opportunité, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Fais le, et peu importe sa réaction après coup, au moins, tu auras un souvenir pour tes jours de vieillesse.

Dans les moments les plus fous, il imaginait ca rapide et sans peur. Mais là, maintenant, c'était différent. Grissom rouvrit les yeux et attrapa Sara par les avants bras. Il laissa ensuite ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses poignets, l'attirant vers lui. Il la lâcha deux secondes, le temps de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et il l'embrassa.

Doucement.

Ses rêves étaient pâles en comparaison de la réalité. Il l'embrassa comme il avait toujours rêvé le faire. Il apprit les moindres recoins de sa bouche dans un doux et lent baiser qui le rempli de bonheur, juste pour cet instant.

Elle ne se débattit pas. Et à un moment, elle commença elle aussi à l'embrasser. Elle le laissa entrer, se serrant encore plus contre lui, penchant la tête pour être plus à l'aise. Il l'entendit gémir doucement... enfin, il se rendit soudain compte que c'était lui qui gémissait, mais il s'en foutait.

Il finit néanmoins par la laisser s'éloigner. Quand il lui regarda les lèvres, celles ci étaient rouges. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Elle respirait aussi vite que lui. Sara le lâcha. Grissom n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle lui avait attrapé les bras. Il se força à la lâcher lui aussi.

Il ne voyait que de la surprise dans son regard. Et il voulait garder cette image dans son esprit, alors il arrêta tout de suite de la regarder. Il tourna ensuite des talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture. S'il pouvait s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, il pourrait alors prétendre...

«Grissom!»

Il y était presque. Il avait les clés de sa voiture à la main.

«Oh non ! Tu ne fais pas ca !» Il sentit la main de Sara sur son coude et il laissa échapper les clés par terre. Elle le força à se tourner vers elle. «Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme ca !»

Elle avait toujours du mal à respirer, mais il comprit vite que c'était plus de colère que de bonheur. «Pourquoi pas ?» lui demanda t il «Tu l'as bien fais toi.»

Sara ne le lâcha pas, mais se détendit un petit peu «Je méritais ca, oui.» admit-elle calmement.

Il se sentit tout de suite coupable «Désolé.» murmura t il.

«C'était juste sur le coup de l'émotion ou est ce que tu étais dans un de tes mauvais moments de lucidité ?» Grissom regarda ses clés par terre. Il ne voulait pas regarder la main de Sara posée sur lui, ou les yeux de Sara...

«C'est toi quia demandé.» lui dit-il, essayant de garder ce magnifique souvenir en tête.

«Oui,» Sara soupira «mais Grissom...»

Il se baissa pour ramasser ses clés mais Sara fut plus rapide que lui et les ramassa avant lui. «Sara, laisse-moi partir.» lui dit-il «S'il te plait, ca fait trop mal.»

Elle laissa s'échapper un rire sarcastique «Ca fait mal ? Je connais tout de la peine Grissom, crois moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?»

«Pourquoi ?» demanda t il en soupirant.

Elle laissa sa main qui ne contenait pas les clés de Grissom se poser sur la joue de celui ci. Il ne bougea plus, la laissant faire, mais elle le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. «Parce que j'imagine la même chose que toi.» dit elle calmement «Dans mes moments les moins lucides.»

Il ne s'habituerait donc jamais à ses changements dans l'univers. «Tu... Vraiment ?»

Elle haussa des épaules. Ca lui coutait de dire ca, il le comprenait.

Mais elle avait tant à perdre.

«Oh.» ce fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire. Il cligna des yeux et attrapa la main de Sara toujours posée sur sa joue pour la lui embrasser. Il la sentit trembler quand il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Mais ca n'avait pas d'importance, parce que lui aussi tremblait. Et ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'aidant à ne pas tomber.

Et le trou noir de son cœur se referma.

«Je ne comprend pas,» dit Greg en regardant Grissom, complètement confus. «Vous revenez juste de vacances ? Et là, vous prenez un congé sabbatique ?»

Imperturbable, Grissom glissa des papiers dans sa mallette «Abdul a fait du bon boulot en mon absence, n'est ce pas ?»

Greg haussa des épaules «Oui, mais...»

Grissom jeta un coup d'œil à son CSI. Il avait toujours les cheveux en bataille, mais ses vêtements étaient quand même plus professionnels. «Mais ?»

«Il.. Il n'est pas vous.»

Grissom lui sourit, appréciant le compliment «Je suis sur qu'il sera parfait.»

Greg soupira et Grissom prit pitié de lui. «J'ai besoin... de prendre quelques jours, Greg. Pour réévaluer mes priorités.» Il ferma sa mallette «Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, je serais toujours joignable.»

«Ouais, mais ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez revenir de Virginie comme ca.» Greg mit ses mains dans ses poches. «Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous allez là bas ? C'est pour les grand huit ?»

Grissom raccompagna Greg en dehors de son bureau. Il regarda derrière lui avant de fermer la porte. Il sourit «En faite, Greg... j'y vais pour la beauté du lieu.»

**Fin.**


End file.
